


Livor Mortis

by kainetics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Horror, M/M, Marking, Moral Bankruptcy, Murder, Necrophilia, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Schadenfreude, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/pseuds/kainetics
Summary: Thousands of voices mercilessly reproach him, menacingly pointing accusatory fingers at him while jaded daggers painfully puncture his rotting flesh.A distorted rhapsody of a grating, desperate tone combined with repulsive bloodcurdling screeching comprising broken pleas shakily unfurl in his subconscious, lurid memories iridescent in pale and ghastly swaths of nostalgia.Or, where Oh Sehun never forgets his promises. Not in this life, and probably, not in another as well.





	Livor Mortis

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by [ookamitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu)!
> 
> _[ **Note:** Necrophilia is classified as a paraphilia involving sexuoerotic attraction to the idea or act of performing sexual acts involving corpses.]_
> 
> **Highly disturbing content ahead!**
> 
> **Please heed the warnings listed in the tags to ensure that you are not scarred for life.**
> 
> Instead of the usual ‘enjoy’, I have a few things to say before you act upon your decision to venture further into this fic.
> 
> **As aforementioned in the tags, this piece of work includes a horribly depraved taboo (i.e having sex with a corpse), and deals with some extremely dark and disconcerting themes, and is definitely not suited for the faint-hearted. Additionally it, in no way, is meant to promote rape and violence nor is aimed at defaming anyone. That being said, I absolutely do not condone anything in regards to non-consent and/or violence of any sort. I want to emphasize that this is just harmless fiction and that no one should have any intentions of realising this in any way, shape, or form. I reiterate that this is a purely fictional premise, and thus, I beseech you to treat it as such.**
> 
> Rest assured, enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

Shriveled leaves rustle in the chilly autumnal breeze and broken twigs noisily snap under the soles of Sehun’s shoes as he aimlessly wanders through the dreary and desolate cemetery.

 

_They are coming for you._

 

“Where are you?” Sehun whispers forlornly, the air in his vicinity fogging a ghostly white. He strolls ahead with his shoulders slumped down, a distinct thrum coursing through his jittery nerves, and is suddenly startled when the shrill cry of a cicada hauntingly pierces his eardrums.

 

Sehun listens to the ominous melody surrounding him, the sound of the howling wind, and the gloomy creak and groan of the wavering branches. He roams the barren yard, keenly gazing at broken headstones sporadically scattered around, some shrunken into the ground, while others remain with their corners rounded and corroded by the weather, but on most, the letters carved and gilt are long faded and no longer legible.

 

_He was buried only a few hours ago._

 

Sehun’s vision turns blurry, and the shovel tucked under his right arm seems to get heavier as seconds excruciatingly pass by. His bleary eyes resolutely scan the obscure epitaphs etched on every gravestone; each unremarkable name vanishing in a whim as he searches for _the one_ before they catch him.

 

_They are coming for you._

 

Sehun freezes.

 

**_Kim Jongin - a beloved son, brother, and friend. 1994-2018._ **

 

Tears flit at the corners of Sehun’s eyes as he experiences an incendiary pounding in his head while his heart plummets wildly against his ribcage.

 

With panic and apprehension asphyxiating him, Sehun leans heavily on the rusty shovel in his hands and starts to dig. Administering incredibly powerful and sturdy strikes, he feels fatigue creep up his muscles, but isn’t discouraged and focuses on the beleaguered task in his hands, his will seemingly spurred by solid determination when Jongin’s coffin begins to emerge from beneath the layers of the sodden earth. He hurriedly wipes at his tears with the sleeve of his jacket and tugs the lid of the featureless coffin with the crooked edge of his shovel.

 

“Jongin!” Sehun shrieks deliriously, falling down to his knees.

 

Tossing away the shovel, he frantically swings open the heavy lid off the dark brown coffin and hastily begins disrobing his angel, divesting Jongin of the rudimentary garments covering his body. He delves into  the penumbra of the coffin that encloses his most treasured possession. With a mighty roar, he upheavals Jongin’s motionless figure, cautiously laying it down on the trodden earth.

 

Respiring wearily, Sehun hovers over Jongin, wistfully drinking in every fine inch of his dearly cherished angel; the chocolate brown hair gently framing an exquisite face, the lacquered eyelashes and full plump lips, the flawless honey-toned skin dotted with faint freckles. Sehun chokes back a sob, feeling devastation brutally spear him open since the once epitome of perfection is now profoundly tainted by the breath of death, now blemished with an unattractive pallor derogatorily tinting it.

 

It’s near blasphemous. 

 

“Why?” Sehun hollowly mutters, his calloused fingers tracing the crusty marks on Jongin’s neck caused due to the stitches embedded into his throat, and distantly envisions Jongin’s ethereal form as he pleasantly reminisces the last time he had laid eyes upon his angel.

 

_Bloody, bruised, and battered._

 

Sehun gasps.

 

Thousands of voices mercilessly reproach him, menacingly pointing accusatory fingers at him while jaded daggers painfully puncture his rotting flesh.

 

A distorted rhapsody of a grating, desperate tone combined with repulsive bloodcurdling screeching comprising broken pleas shakily unfurl in his subconscious, lurid memories iridescent in pale and ghastly swaths of nostalgia.

 

_“Get out!”_

 

_“I knew from the beginning there was something seriously wrong with you!”_

 

_“I said get the fuck out or I’ll call the police!”_

 

_“What have I ever done to you?!”_

 

_“Don’t touch me, you sick bastard!”_

 

_“P-please leave m-me…”_

 

_“N-no stop…”_

 

_“Don’t p-put it in ther- ahh...hurts, it hurts…”_

 

_“Please s-stop…”_

 

_“Please…”_

 

Sehun tightly clenches his eyes shut. Tears blotted with bereavement roll down his cheeks as he descends downwards and slowly presses his quivering lips against a pair of unresponsive and unmoving ones.

 

But Sehun only remembers beautifully plush, moist, and warm lips. These are...

 

_Cold._

 

Despair.

 

_So cold._

 

Anguish.

 

_So fucking cold._

 

Despondency wretchedly tightens its stranglehold.

 

Sehun screams uncontrollably.

 

He disentangles himself as if he’s been burnt, but the distance between him and Jongin doesn’t calm the scorching brisance splaying on, under, his skin.

 

Uninhibited emotions turbulently swirl within his body in a vortex comprising a myriad of paradoxes virulently fusing together, perpetually finding corporeality in naught, but in the form of inarticulate grief and immense sorrow.

 

“Jongin, why didn’t you just fucking comply?!” Sehun snarls harshly, and lands a violent punch on Jongin’s stomach, full of unconcealed rage. He dispassionately lours at the obvious lack of reaction.

 

“What have you done?” Sehun rasps tiredly and softly strokes Jongin’s smooth but icy skin. Splaying his palm over the other’s chest, he fixedly gazes at his dusky nipples, and simply the view is sufficient to make his mouth water desirously. He twirls the nub between his thumb and index, and slowly pinches it, but quite unsurprisingly (and lamentably) no reciprocation occurs. There’s no hardening of the nub, but Sehun doesn’t feel dissuaded. He continues notwithstanding, and promptly latches his mouth onto the tiny nub, tongue darting out to flick around it. He leisurely fluctuates between licking and sucking while feeling a fervid rush of blood into his nether regions.

 

“How warm you used to be...” Sehun puffs out a paltry breath, a certain sense of longing cloaking his tone as he forsakes Jongin’s nipples while heeding the way his saliva provocatively shines off of them and begins fondling the supple flesh of his lean waist. His prying limbs fervently grope and explore every inch of Jongin’s static form, the serene beauty of his skin seeming flagrantly taunting. Sehun shifts his gazes towards Jongin’s limp member and absentmindedly circles his clammy palm around it.

 

_Just like that night._

 

Sehun dimly recalls how a wanton moan of pleasure had inadvertently spilled out of Jongin’s trembling lips at the touch and the indescribable feeling of curling satisfaction that had bloomed in his chest when he had witnessed Jongin’s eyes turning agog in horror, clearly due to the betrayal stamped upon him by his own body. Sehun lets out a loud, aggravated groan when he accidentally brushes against Jongin’s left thigh, his cock swelling up in macabre arousal.

 

_Just like that night._

 

Sehun glances down and irately scowls at the annoying protuberance in his pants. Straightening himself, he huffs exasperatedly and unzips his pants, considerably alleviating the suffocating pressure within the confines of his jeans. He then lowers his boxers, intently watching as his hard and pulsing cock springs upright, and winces, hissing slightly when it makes contact with freezing air prevailing in the cemetery.

 

Sehun grabs the base of his own engorged length, aligning it with Jongin’s flaccid cock that is nestled within a halo of dark curls, and slowly begins rutting against it, moaning throatily in ecstasy when he feels the other’s pubic hair chafing the sensitive flesh of his slick glans as he indulgently rocks his hips back and forth while imagining to bring Jongin’s cock to life with his lewd ministrations. He then slides back on his haunches and pushes Jongin’s thighs apart, grunting in appreciation when he is greeted by the enticing view of Jongin’s puckered hole. Feeling disheartened since there is no aggressive clenching and unclenching this time, he attempts to sling Jongin’s slim legs around his waist but feels disappointment cruelly slap him when the other’s legs drop down like the dead weight they indeed are.

 

Distraught, Sehun keeps gazing perplexedly at Jongin’s stationary form for a whole minute before he finally decides to maneuver the other’s heavy legs, hauling them over his shoulders, and leans forward, bending Jongin’s limbs to an impossible angle.

 

Resting momentarily he looks upon Jongin’s pallid face again, now tarnished, bitten and moist, his mouth. His dry lips part gracefully, but no air flows into them.

 

His angel will not wake.

 

Sehun cannot wake him.

 

Sehun cannot ever wake Jongin again.

 

Sehun listens to his own heartbeat, the sound incomplete.

 

_And whose fault is that?_

 

The nagging voice that forever baffles Sehun, that he has no idea about what it could be, is back again. Ignoring the obstinate annoyance, Sehun grins triumphantly when he hears a sickening crunch as he finally manages to flatten Jongin’s legs, settling them in a knees-to-shoulders position.

 

Sighing in relief, Sehun nudges the blunt head of his turgid member against Jongin’s entrance before finally pushing in past the dry ring of muscle without any particular resistance.

 

_Nothing resembling that night._

 

Once completely sheathed inside, Sehun unhinges his jaw and slowly nuzzles the crook of Jongin’s neck, trying his damnedest to endure the unfamiliar sensation of the frigid walls encompassing his aching cock.

 

“Shit Jongin, if I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t be doing this. I just want to show you how much I love you...” Sehun morosely trails off. “Whether you accept it or not,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

_Just like that night._

 

Sehun unconsciously cards a hand through Jongin’s messy brown locks, ruffling them and grasping a few billowing strands, while viscerally recalling Jongin’s continuous writhing and vile croaking as he had unapologetically rammed into his unwilling and unconsenting form. Dispersed versions of Jongin delectably clamping down on his throbbing cock and him moaning blissfully in response drift through his mind, subliminal and beautifully surreal.

 

With euphoria studding his nerves, Sehun starts driving his hips, assuming a reckless pace, and mindlessly fucks into Jongin’s vapid shell with morbid lust infernally cloying his blazing entrails.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

“I love you.”

 

_“I love you, my angel.”_

 

“I love you, my angel.”

 

_“I fucking love you so much, Jongin!”_

 

_“Please s-stop…”_

 

“I fucking love you so much, Jongin!”

 

Sehun’s agonizing wails bleakly echo through the deserted graveyard as he senselessly plows into his late beloved’s lifeless form with dilapidated recollections of Jongin’s soft, debilitated whimpers reverberating through his skull. Fervently rolling his hips, Sehun expels a litany of staccato growls which gradually end up interspersing with rabid moans when deformed visions of his trusted machete poised near a vulnerable Jongin’s throat malevolently manifest themselves in his subconscious. 

 

Sehun lets out a disgruntled sob at the gruesome memory of Jongin silently shuddering with fat tears begging for cessation and mercy rolling down his bruised cheeks. His faltering breath as he had vainly struggled against his unforgiving binds when Sehun had shallowly slit the fragile skin of his throat in a torturously tantalising manner while divesting him of his dignity, and then brutishly plunged the sharp edge into his bobbing Adam’s apple, ruthlessly repeating the motion multiple times, slicing off and severing flesh so deep that Jongin’s head was nearly decapitated by the umpteenth slash. But Sehun had obdurately remained unaffected and did nothing to deter the strength of his ferocious pounding as he had still kept stabbing his angel’s pliant body with his pulsating cock, inexorably defiling and wrecking his withering soul.

 

Sehun gnarls due to the constant rebounds of those festering recollections; the vivid sight of Jongin helplessly gurgling and retching blood, and the feel of fragments of the vibrant red liquid splashing on both their cheeks was so surreal, so tempting that even now it resuscitates those demented desires to monstrously burgeon in his vacant heart, fuelling an inexplicably insatiable urge, and compelling him to accelerate his pace. When a grisly image of the void of his angel’s fathomless eyes imploring him for the reason behind his death snaps before him, Sehun releases a feral moan recalling how he had not cared to stop but rather suctioned his mouth around the gaping wound on Jongin’s throat, eagerly gulping down his life essence.

 

Contemptuously glaring at the peaceful expression presently adorning Jongin’s gorgeous face with his swollen eyes, Sehun gnashes his teeth while his body convulses with spastic sobs with tears incessantly streaming down his face, dripping onto Jongin’s full lips that are colored a pale purple, murkily reminding him of a time when the once rosy lips were carnally painted an entrancing red and had appeared _so so_ illegally erotic.

 

Sehun abates his thrusts, setting up a languid pace, and lowers his head, mouthing at Jongin’s collarbones, a stale taste flooding his mouth, so insipid that it almost makes Sehun envious of his past self who had had the opportunity to play with Jongin’s deliciously livid body in such a lovingly deceptive manner.

 

“I love you,” Sehun confesses blandly, his own hot breath fanning his bangs as he licks a long stripe on a patch of skin in Jongin chest. Eventually, he bares his lips and savagely sinks his teeth into Jongin’s flesh, so hard that he draws blood.

 

“So much. So so, so fucking much,” Sehun vehemently chants it like a mantra and increases the pressure, biting as hard as he can, causing more blood to spurt out, his mouth flooding with a familiar coppery taste he detaches a chunk of soft flesh and gladly chews on it, _devours_ it like a starved predator, the metallic tang subsequently intensifying.

 

He needs more. 

 

It is never enough. 

 

Sehun vigorously whips his hips, Jongin’s quiescent form inelegantly jolting like a rag doll with each forceful smack of his hips while his gaze observantly follows the streaks of crimson red alluringly trickling down Jongin’s shoulders. He remembers the sounds his angel made when he had fucked him like this, keening wails and feeble sobs that had filled the room with lewd, audacious abandon.

 

The silence is better.

 

Sehun releases a resonant groan, screwing his eyes shut when he finds himself momentarily blinded by a spontaneous explosion beneath his eyelids as he propels his body through the culmination of insurmountable pleasure in a crescendo, thrusting with such vim that Jongin’s body slides forward, trampling the desiccated leaves underneath, while he moans loudly, relishing the warmth of his own come graciously encase his deflating cock, providing a stark contrast to the unrelenting cold of Jongin’s inner walls.

 

_A reprise._

 

Sehun rides out his orgasm by leisurely prodding inside for a few more seconds, the torrid rush of endorphins subduing soothingly before he finally pulls out, and tightly embraces Jongin’s lithe body with a diminutive smile tugging at the corners of his lips. More tears flush out from his eyes, draining away any remnants of energy or emotion, as he cozily snuggles Jongin’s immobile form even when there’s no comfortable heat emanating from it for him to savor. Turning his face to the side, Sehun blanches disdainfully and spits out the soggy and bitter mess of tissues that has been dissolving in his mouth before his face breaks into a wide smile. His tears keep pooling in the hideous divot marring Jongin’s beautiful bronze skin as he begins childishly giggling.

 

“Fate is so outrageously unfair. I loved you with all my heart yet you didn’t bother to spare me a glance. But when you finally did, it was brimming with undisguised hatred and disgust, not the affection I thrived for. I deluded myself into believing that I kept clinging to demolished hopes, that it was all fucking futile, and never realised that there were no hopes to even begin with. Sure, I did go to _extraordinary_ lengths to make you notice me but… anyways, I have an awesome plan. Listen, next time when we meet we’d go on so many cute dates. Amusement parks, aquariums, restaurants, you name it. Then, I’ll buy us plenty of couple keychains, rings, necklaces, and every memento that’d tie us together. Also, you love dancing with a passion, don’t you? Jongin, I’ve been to every one of your showcases, you just don’t know how pretty you look when you dance. You always manage to jeopardize me… _mortally wound_ me with your lethal moves,” Sehun lets out a mirthless chuckle and continues with his inane blathering.

 

“Not only then, I reckon you looking gorgeous even when you used to be engrossed in some cheesy romance novel. I can recall your eyes naïvely twinkling under your half-askew glasses, your nose adorably scrunching up whenever the plot used to get a bit too sappy. By the way, chicken is your favorite, right? I wish it remains as such because I’m gonna spoil you with everything you love,” Sehun coos, slightly sniffling, his skin feeling itchy as the flaky blood sticking to mouth dries out. “I really love bubble tea, okay. Letting you know so that you can return the favor. But I love you more than bubble tea, I love you more than anything... I tried expressing it to you, why do you think I cut so deep - I was about to fuck the bleeding wound, was about to claim you... but your pesky sister barged in and _rudely_ interrupted us. That bitch was even audacious enough to scream like a fucking banshee,” Sehun acrimoniously spits out the last part, frowning in disapproval, his shoulders hunching as he inhales deeply to assuage his rage. He tenderly places his head on Jongin’s sternum exactly where his angel’s heart once used to enliveningly thump.

 

_So full of life._

 

“Next life... I’ll definitely make you fall in love with me, Jongin-ah. Pinky promise,” Sehun simpers, snaking a hand down, and playfully clutches Jongin’s cold palm, hooking their pinkies together. Sehun isn’t aware how much time passes by, but each vanishing second feels like an eternity to him. Finally, the realization that it’d be hazardous for him to stay any further dawns upon him. He chastely pecks his angel on the forehead and begrudgingly musters the strength to stand up, his knees wobbling through the movement.

 

Sehun straightens himself, with his pants looped around his thighs, boxers pushed down, and cock hanging over the metal of the zipper. His chin is coated in blood and odd bits of flesh, and he could only stand, transfixed in the eerie silence. Dazed, he gazes at Jongin’s ruined body, which is still folded in half, and wonders about how Jongin’s corpse would begin decaying grotesquely after he abandons it. A soft croon spills out of his lips as he slowly massages his limp cock, decadently picturing the decomposition and the worm-infested rotten residue.

 

But wait, he has to leave a mark before he forsakes his angel, so all those fucking fools he detests would finally realize who Kim Jongin really belongs- _belonged_ to. Sehun grips his flaccid cock, reveling in the warm breeze that grazes it, and points the tip forward, his body tingling with adrenaline as he relaxes his bladder.

 

“You’re mine now. All mine. All mine,” Sehun wickedly grins, watching as a fumy cloud of steam erupts in the sultry atmosphere of the graveyard, soaked in the putrid stench of his piss, and steadily wafts up, permeating his nostrils and enshrouding him. He preens with cunning gratification and his body prickles due to the sensation of bellicose excitement viciously mingling with his bloodstream, as he sprays his angel’s cadaver with his urine, marking his territory. He ends up mentally berating himself for not coming up with this _brilliant_ idea that fateful night, for not making Jongin realise who he truly belongs to when he had still been alive and breathing.

 

“Only if you were alive,” Sehun murmurs almost dolefully, as he squeezes his cock, and bites his lips to stifle a hoarse moan. He sways his cock from side to side, piss arching out and landing higher up, puddling in the mutilated area on Jongin’s body causing him to heave a deep cathartic sigh. The last few droplets smoothly pulse out and before Sehun can think of anything further, a miserable cacophony of blaring sirens sequester the graveyard, crudely breaking his reclusive reverie.

 

“You are beautiful when you stay silent, you know. Lost in your own little dream world.”

 

In Sehun’s mind, Jongin is still so warm and pliant. He sleeps soundlessly.

 

“I wanted to be a part of it so bad.”

 

In Sehun’s mind, he is the one about to deteriorate and rot away. He pants restlessly.

 

“I still do.”

 

Sehun brushes off the blood from his mouth and zips up his pants.

 

Let bygones be bygones.

 

“See you next life, Jongin-ah,” Sehun fondly bids his angel farewell, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, and flees the graveyard, his lips maliciously curling into a sly smirk when the anguished bawls of Jongin’s sister fall upon his ears.

 

_They are coming for you._

 

Let them.

 

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

 

“Hello, Jongin! Nice to meet you, I’m Oh Sehun.” The new librarian with obnoxious blonde hair enthusiastically extends his arm, flashing Jongin a bright toothy grin, a mild lisp evident in his tone.

 

“Ahh…hello?” Jongin discreetly sets down his novella, and reluctantly accepts the proffered hand. He shy acknowledgws the blonde-no, _Sehun’s_ greeting, anxiety demurely lacing his tone and an ambivalent smile plastered on his wary features.

 

“Seems like someone’s hugely interested in epic romances,” Sehun teases as he firmly shakes Jongin’s hand, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and the latter blushes in embarrassment at the abrupt mention of his proclivity.

 

“Man, I’d certainly love to stay and have a nice little chat with you but I’ve got an enormous pile of books to reshelve.” Sehun rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. Jongin decides to settle with a commiserating nod for a response. “But here’s a thing - I’d definitely make it a point to recommend you something interesting suiting your tastes next time when we share another quiet and private moment,” Sehun commits, winking flirtatiously, and Jongin visibly flinches in discomfort.

 

“See you soon, okay. Bye for now!” Sehun jovially pats Jongin on the back, and the latter sputters in astonishment due to the rather intrusive gesture. The touch lingers a beat longer than it appropriately should before Sehun, acting as if he didn’t just boldly overstep his boundaries, retracts his hand to meticulously adjust the shabby satchel he’s holding and proceeds to blithely stride out of the alcove Jongin’s currently cooped up in, without uttering another word.

 

Jongin’s face falls in displeasure as he slowly raises his hand to remove his spectacles and fidgets restlessly in his seat, the collar of his loose cashmere sweater suddenly seeming smothering.

 

_Hold on, did a complete stranger just ‘amiably’ accost me... but more importantly, how does he even know my name?_

 

He wordlessly watches Sehun’s retreating back disappear into the hallway and feels his stomach uneasily somersault, a strange turmoil overtaking his insides, as he experiences an unexplainable sensation tenaciously tangled with irrational fear ardently clamber in his palpitating heart.

 

_“See you next life, Jongin-ah.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, it is entirely up to your own discretion whether you choose to treat the ending as a flashback or a possible ‘reincarnation’ because while creating it, both scenarios had seemed equally plausible in my mind.
> 
> But if you don’t want to break your head over all the possibilities here’s a small analysis in the point of view the author (i.e me) which you have the full liberty to wholly accept/discard or add it to your own interpretation :)
> 
>  _[ **Reincarnation Scenario:** The whole fiasco in the end about Sehun knowing Jongin’s name before he even introduced himself can be interpreted as a foreboding of sorts. It is to (subtly) portray that even in this supposedly ‘new life’ Sehun still remains immoral, psychotically deranged, and retains his obsessive stalker tendencies, and not because he remembers all the heinous crimes committed by his past (or other) self. Similarly, Jongin’s distress does not bear any correspondence to the horrifyingly tragic fate of his past (or other) self. ~~But some things do remain unchanged like the fact that he still continues reading those novels which may or may not entail a certain augury.~~_
> 
> _**Flashback Scenario:** You are already aware of the (horrendous) outcomes that unfold in the story. The ‘next life’ mentioned is merely a sliver of illusory hope.]_
> 
> [(Insp.)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WgbIwJRS9MAZ8aff9o3ztMH1yejvRK7v/view?usp=drivesdk)
> 
> Besides, (≧◡≦) ♡ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE-*dodges knives and daggers while struggling to distribute tissues* I actually intended to post the first chapter of an A/B/O AU I have been working on, but it is taking longer than I expected so...*dodges boulders* I swear to Yixing, in my next fic I have included a married couple consensually exploring/enjoying sexy kinks and it is also replete with countless lame jokes (꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ).


End file.
